Ezaw i Jakób
}} Na małej scenie naszego mieszkania przy Backer Street rozegrało się sporo nadzwyczajnych wypadków; ludzie dramatycznie wchodzili i schodzili ze sceny. Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć bardziej gwałtownego i budzącego wprost przestrach wejścia, jak wówczas, gdy przybył do nas po raz pierwszy pan dr. Thorneycroft Huxtabie, M. A. G. h. D. etc. Jego kartę wizytową, która wydawała się za małą, aby pomieścić całą godność i ciężar piastowanych przez niego dostojeństw akademickich, doręczono nam kilka sekund pierwej; niebawem wszedł i on sam we własnej osobie tak dumny, tak pompatyczny, tak pełen godności, że wydawał się ucieleśnieniem świadomej siebie wielkości i powagi. Ale skoro tylko wszedł, ledwie drzwi się za nim zamknęły, zachwiał się w stronę stojącego opodal stołu, usiłował oprzeć się na nim, lecz wnet runął jak długi na ziemię. I oto na niedźwiedziej skórze przed naszym kominkiem leżała ta majestatyczna postać bez przytomności i bez czucia. Zerwaliśmy się z miejsc, przez kilka chwil przypatrywaliśmy się z milczącem zdziwieniem w tę potężną nawę ludzką, która opowiadała o jakichś gwałtownych i niosących zagładę burzach, tam daleko na szerokim oceanie życia. Potem Holmes podłożył mu poduszkę pod głowę, ja zaś zbliżyłem kieliszek brandy do jego ust. Miałem przy tem sposobność przypatrzeć mu się bliżej. Ciężkie, wybladłe oblicze jego było całe pofałdowane zmarszczkami troski, obwisłe powieki, zamykające oczy nie miały w sobie kropli krwi, szerokie usta zaciskały się w kątach boleśnie, broda była nieogolona. Kołnierz i koszulę pokrywał pył, pochodzący widocznie z długiej podróży, włosy były zmierzwione, w nieładzie oblepione na pięknej głowie. Patrząc na niego, nie można było wątpić, że człowieka tego dotknął cios ciężki. — No, co się dzieje z naszym gościem, Watsonie? — pytał Holmes. Dotknąłem ręką jego pulsu, który drgnął tylko nieznacznie, niby wątła nitka pod skórą. — Zupełne wyczerpanie — odpowiedziałem — a może to być także głód i zmęczenie. — Bilet jazdy tam i z powrotem z Mackleton w Anglii północnej — rzekł Holmes, wyjmując z kieszeni kamizelki naszego gościa bilet kolejowy. — Niema jeszcze dwunastej godziny, niewątpliwie wczas rano wyruszył w drogę. Pomarszczone powieki zaczęły drżeć, para szarych, wygasłych oczu, spojrzała na nas zdziwionym wzrokiem. W chwilę później leżący zerwał się, stanął na nogach, rumieniec wstydu oblał jego twarz. — Przebacz mi pan tę moją słabość, mr. Holmes; jestem trochę przemęczony. Dziękuję panom bardzo za starania i opiekę nademną. Śmiem jeszcze prosić o szklankę mleka i o kawałek bułki, jestem przekonany, że siły natychmiast mi powrócą. Przybyłem tu osobiście, mr. Holmes, aby się zapewnić, że pan pojedziesz ze mną; obawiałem się, że telegram, chociażby najrozpaczliwiej zredagowany, nie przekona pana o absolutnej nagłości sprawy. Chwili zwlekać nie można! — Skoro czujesz pan już, że ci siły wracają... — Jestem już zupełnie zdrowy i pokrzepiony. I wprost zrozumieć nie mogę, jakim sposobem osłabienie mogło mną tak bardzo owładnąć. Ale do rzeczy. Chciałbym mr. Holmes, abyś pojechał pan ze mną do Mackleton, najpierwszym pociągiem, jaki odchodzi w tamtą stronę. Mój przyjaciel potrząsnął przecząco głową, ku niezmiernemu niezadowoleniu naszego gościa. — Towarzysz mój, dr. Watson, może potwierdzić, że jestem teraz ogromnie zajęty. Tylko jakiś wypadek nadzwyczajnie ważny mógłby mnie nakłonić do opuszczenia Londynu w obecnej chwili. Gość nasz porwał się z miejsca i wyciągnął ręce do góry. — Pan się pyta o ważny wypadek? Jak to? Czyżbyś pan nie słyszał nic jeszcze o uprowadzeniu jedynego syna księcia Holdernesse? — Co? Księcia Holdernesse? Byłego ministra? Więc uprowadzono mu syna? — Tak jest, mr. Holmes. Usiłowaliśmy ukryć ten wypadek, aby się nie dostał do wiadomości prasy, ale wczoraj “Globe” pomieścił już pogłoskę. Sądziłem, że miałeś pan już w ręku ten dziennik. Holmes wyciągnął długie szczupłe ramię wyszukał w bibliotece tom podręcznej encykłopedyi. — Holdernesse, szósty książę, K. G. P. C. — poprostu pół alfebetu! Baron Beverley, Earl of Carlston — mój Boże, pokaźna lista. Lord-porucznik of Hallamshire od roku 1900, zaślubił Edytę, córkę Sir Karola Appledore 1888. Spadkobierca i jedyny syn lorda Saltire. Posiada około 250.000 akrów roli, kopalnie w Lancashire i Wallii. Adresy: Carlston-House Terrace. Holdernesse, Hall, Hallamshire; Carlston Castle, Bangor, Wallia. Lord admiralicyi od r. 1872; pierwszy sekretarz — no, no, niema co mówić, bez wątpienia jeden z najznamienitszych poddanych Korony. — Z najznamienitszych, a może i najbogatszych. Już z tego, co słyszałem o panu, wiem, że jesteś pan biegły w prowadzeniu interesów. Spodziewam się też, że pracujesz pan głównie z powodu zamiłowania do spraw tego rodzaju. Bądź co bądź jednak niech pan przyjmie do wiadomości, że książę Holdernesse oświadczył już, iż ofiaruje temu czek na 5.000 funtów szterlingów, kto mu wskaże, gdzie się jego syn znajduje, a dalszy tysiąc funtów szterlingów, temu, kto wykryje człowieka, czy ludzi, którzy uprowadzili młodego księcia. — Istotnie książęca propozycya — odparł Holmes. — Zdaje mi się kochany Watsonie, że nie odmówimy naszego towarzystwa doktorowi Huxtable w jego podróży do Anglii północnej. A teraz, doktorze Huxtable, skoro pokrzepiłeś się szklanką mleka, może zechcesz łaskawie przedstawić nam, co się stało, kiedy się stało, jak się stało, a wreszcie co dr. Thorneycroft Huxtable, kierownik zakładu wychowawczego w Mackleton ma wspólnego z tą sprawą i dlaczego dopiero we trzy dni po wypadku — wnoszę to ze stanu pańskiej brody — przybywa tutaj, aby skorzystać z moich skromnych usług. Nasz gość spożył tymczasem mleko i bułkę i niebawem powrócił blask jego oczu, policzki zaróżowiły się, a barwa twarzy stała się jeszcze żywsza, kiedy zaczął mówić i przedstawiać nam sytuacyę z wielką jasnością i plastyką. — Przedewszystkiem muszę wam powiedzieć, moi panowie, że mój zakład jest szkołą przygotowawczą. Jestem jej założycielem i kierownikiem. Może moje nazwisko nie jest panom zupełnie obce, może któryś z panów przypomina sobie dzieło Huxtable’a “Komentarze do Horacego“? Otóż zakład mój jest, bez przesady, najlepszą i najbardziej polecaną szkołą przygotowawczą w Anglii. Lord Leverstoke, Earl of Blackwater, Sir Cathcart Soames, wszyscy powierzali mi swoich synów. Ale wydawało mi się, że moja szkoła doszła do punktu największego rozkwitu, kiedy przed trzema tygodniami książę Holdernesse przysłał do mnie swego sekretarza Mr. Jamesa Wildera z zawiadomieniem, że zamierza oddać pod moją pieczę młodego lorda Saltire, dziesięcioletniego chłopca, swego jedynaka i spadkobiercę. Nie przypuszczałem wówczas, że będzie to prolog do nieszczęścia, druzgoczącego moje życie. — Dnia 1-go maja — ciągnął dalej dr. Huxtable — na początku kursu letniego przybył chłopiec do zakładu. Był to zachwycający młody człowiek; niebawem czuł się u nas zupełnie jak we własnym domu. Mogę jeszcze dodać — a sądzę, że nie popełnię przez to niedyskrecyi, zwłaszcza, że częściowe zwierzenia w podobnych wypadkach są absurdem — mogę więc dodać, że chłopiec nie był szczęśliwy w rodzicielskim zamku. Jest to publiczną tajemnicą, że pożycie dostojnej pary książęcej było bardzo niezgodne i że cała sprawa zakończyła się wreszcie rozwodem na podstawie obopólnej umowy, poczem księżna zamieszkała w południowej Francyi. Stało się to na krótki czas przedtem, a wszyscy wiedzą, że chłopiec było ogromnie przywiązany do matki. To też po jej odjeździe z Holdernesse Hall popadł w melancholię i to było głównym powodem dla którego ojciec postanowił umieścić go w moim zakładzie. Po czternastu dniach młody lord zaprzyjaźnił się ze wszystkimi, zdawało się, że jest zupełnie szczęśliwy. — Po raz ostatni widziano go dnia 13-go maja, w nocy ubiegłego poniedziałku. Pokój jego znajdował się na drugiem piętrze, wchodziło się do niego przez inną większą salę, gdzie spali dwaj uczniowie. Chłopcy ci ani nic nie widzieli, ani nie słyszeli, tak więc wydaje się wykluczonem, aby młody Saltire tą drogą wymknął się z zakładu. Okno pokoju było otwarte, tuż pod niem znajduje się silna krata, porośnięta bluszczem i sięgająca aż do ziemi. Nie znaleźliśmy wprawdzie przy ścianie śladów jego nóg, ale jest to niewątpliwie jedyne możliwe wyjście w tym wypadku. Nieobecność chłopca odkryto we wtorek o godzinie 7-ej rano. Wychodząc, wdział zwykłe ubranie szkolne, czarny tużurek i ciemno-szare spodnie. Oczywiście nie może być mowy o tem, by ktoś obcy wszedł do pokoju, jest też absolutnie pewnem, że nie słyszano ani krzyków, ani odgłosów jakiejś walki; Caunter, starszy z chłopców, sypiających w pokoju obok, ma sen ogromnie lekki i byłby się był natychmiast zbudził. — Kiedy dowiedziałem się o zniknięciu lorda Saltire, przeczytałem natychmiast spis nazwisk członków całego zakładu: uczniów, nauczycieli i służby. Otóż stwierdziliśmy, że lord Saltire nie uciekł sam jeden. Równocześnie z nim zniknął niemiecki nauczyciel, Heidegger. Jego pokój znajdował się również na drugiem piętrze, ale na najdalszym końcu domu, chociaż po tej samej stronie, co pokój młodego lorda. I on widocznie położył się do łóżka, bo pościel była zgnieciona; okazało się też, że wyszedł z domu nie zupełnie ubrany, koszula i skarpetki leżały na ziemi przy łóżku. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że spuścił się na dół po kracie z bluszczem, można było dokładnie rozróżnić ślady jego stóp na murawie przed domem. Rower, umieszczony w drewnianej budce obok trawnika, zabrał ze sobą. — Profesor Heidegger — kończył dr. Huxtable — był w moim zakładzie już od dwóch lat, miał jak najlepsze świadectwa. Ale był to człowiek milczący, zamknięty w sobie i dlatego nie cieszył się sympatyą ani w kole innych nauczycieli, ani wśród uczniów. Nie udało nam się odnaleźć żadnego śladu zbiegów i dzisiaj, we czwartek, wiemy o nich tak samo niewiele, jak wiedzieliśmy we wtorek. Oczywiście pojechałem natychmiast do Holdernesse Hall, oddalonego tylko o kilka mil, sądziłem bowiem, że chłopiec w skutek nagłego uczucia tęsknoty za domem rodzinnym powrócił do ojca. Ale tam nie wiedziano o niczem. Książę jest strasznie oburzony; co się mnie tyczy, widziałeś pan, sam przed chwilą ten stan nerwowego wyczerpania, którego powodem stało się poczucie niepewności i ciążącej na mnie odpowiedzialności. O, Mr. Holmes, jeżeli kiedykolwiek nie wahałeś się wytężyć wszystkich sił dla wykrycia prawdy, to błagam cię, abyś to teraz uczynił. Bo w ciągu całego życia nie spotkasz wypadku, któryby bardziej na to zasługiwał. Sherlock Holmes słuchał z nadzwyczajnem zajęciem sprawozdania tego nieszczęśliwego dyrektora. Ściągnięte brwi, głęboka zmarszczka między niemi wskazywały wyraźnie, że nie potrzebował wezwania i zachęty, aby skoncentrować całą swą uwagę na ten problem, który pomijając już związane z nim ogromne zyski finansowe, tak silnie działać musiał na jego miłość do spraw skomplikowanych i niezwykłych. W ciągu opowiadania wyjął z kieszeni notatnik i zapisał jedną czy dwie uwagi. — Jest to wielka opieszałość ze strony pana, że wcześniej nie zwróciłeś się do mnie o pomoc — rzekł bardzo surowo. — W skutek tego będę miał wiele trudności do zwalczania zaraz przy rozpoczęciu śledztwa. Bo naprzykład wydaje mi się całkiem niemożliwem, aby z tej kraty bluszczowej i z tego podeptanego trawnika doświadczony znawca i obserwator nie mógł nic wyczytać. — Oczywiście dzisiaj zapóźno już na to. — Przyjmuję naganę, mr. Holmes, chociaż nie poczuwam się do winy. Jego wysokość chciała za każdą cenę uniknąć skandalu. Książę obawiał się, że jego nieszczęście rodzinne stanie się dla świata tematem plotek i domysłów, a zawsze żywił do tego głęboki wstręt. — A przecież odbyło się już śledztwo, prowadzone przez urzędników policyjnych? — Tak jest, mr. Holmes. I dało nawet zrazu bardzo pocieszające rezultaty. Punkt wyjścia znalazł się natychmiast, ponieważ doniesiono nam, że widziano jakiegoś chłopca w towarzystwie starszego mężczyzny, którzy bardzo wczesnym porannym pociągiem odjechali z poblizkiej stacyi. Ale wczoraj otrzymaliśmy wiadomość, że odszukano tych nieznajomych w Liwerpolu i że z naszą sprawą nie pozostają w żadnym związku. Są to ludzie zupełnie obcy. Zrozpaczony niepowodzeniem, cierpiąc strasznie wskutek tej nieszczęśliwej tajemnicy, postanowiłem po nieprzespanej nocy najpierwszym pociągiem udać się wprost do pana i błagać, abyś zechciał dopomódz nieszczęśliwemu człowiekowi. — Domyślałem się, że badania na miejscu zarzucono zupełnie, kiedy policya wpadła raz na trop fałszywy. — Nikt ani nie pomyślał o dalszem prowadzeniu śledztwa, wszyscy byli najmocniej przekonani, że sprawa jest na dobrej drodze. — Oczywiście. I w ten sposób zmarnowano trzy dni. Prawdę mówiąc, nie można było bardziej powikłać wszystkiego i gorzej sprawy poprowadzić. — Rozumiem to i przyznaję. Niestety zbyt późno doszedłem do tego przekonania. — Ale nie trzeba jeszcze tracić nadziei; rozwiązanie problemu nie jest niemożliwe. I bardzo się cieszę, że będę się mógł zająć wyjaśnieniem. Czy nie stwierdziłeś pan przypadkiem, aby między niemieckim nauczycielem, a zaginionym chłopcem istniał jaki stosunek przyjaźni lub zaufania? — Absolutnie żaden. — Czy nauczyciel udzielał lekcyi w klasie, do której chodził młody lord? — Nie. O ile wiem, zdaje mi się, że się nie mylę, chłopiec nie mówił nigdy z tym nauczycielem. — To bardzo ciekawe. A czy lord Saltire posiadał także rower? — Nie. — Więc może brakuje w zakładzie jakiegoś innego roweru? — Nie. — Czy jesteś pan tego pewien? — Najzupełniej. — Zadziwiające. Nie przypuszczasz pan chyba na seryo, aby ten nauczyciel niemiecki odjechał w nocy na swoim rowerze, trzymając chłopca na ramionach? — Ani nie pomyślałem o tem. — Więc jakąż utworzyłeś pan sobie teoryę, która mogłaby wytłómaczyć to zniknięcie? — Sądzę, że zabranie roweru mogło mieć tylko na celu wprowadzenie pościgu na trop fałszywy. Można było rower ukryć gdzieśkolwiek, a obaj uciekający poszli pieszo. — Zapewne, tak możnaby to tłómaczyć, ale byłby to z ich strony bardzo niedorzeczny pomysł; jak pan sądzi? Wszak w szopie było jeszcze więcej rowerów? — O tak, było ich kilkanaście. — Więc czy pan nie sądzi, że gdyby nauczyciel chciał był obudzić podejrzenia, iż uciekli na rowerach, byłby zabrał jeszcze jeden rower, a potem ukrył oba? — Zdaje mi się, że byłby chyba tak postąpił, a nie inaczej. — Niewątpliwie; tu dwu zdań mieć nie można. Ale wobec tego niem a też mowy o teoryi wprowadzenia na fałszywy trop. Mimo to jednak ta historya z rowerem jest nieocenionym punktem wyjścia naszego śledztwa. Prócz tego ma i inne dobre strony: roweru nie można tak łatwo ukryć, ani zniszczyć, jakby się mogło wydawać. Ale jeszcze jedno pytanie: czy w przeddzień ucieczki odwiedzał kto młodego lorda? — Nie. — Czy otrzymał jaki list? — Tak jest, mr. Holmes. — Czy wiadomo panu, od kogo ten list pochodził? — Od Jego Książęcej Mości. — Czy otwierasz pan listy przychodzące do uczniów zakładu? — Nie. — Więc jakże możesz pan wiedzieć, że list ten pochodził od ojca młodego księcia? — Na pieczęci był wyryty herb książęcy, adres był napisany dobrze mi znanem, charakterystycznem pismem księcia. Oprócz tego książę przypomina sobie dokładnie, że właśnie w ten dzień wysłał list do syna. — Czy poprzednich dni chłopiec odbierał jakie listy? — Żadnych, o ile sobie przypominam. — A czy otrzymywał kiedy listy z Francyi? To bardzo ważne. — Nie, nigdy. — Oczywiście pojmujesz pan do czego zdążają wszystkie moje zapytania. Albo chłopca uprowadzono przemocą, albo też uciekł dobrowolnie. Ale jeżeli uciekł dobrowolnie, musiał mieć do tego jakąś podnietę, inaczej nie zdecydowałby się na to, nie uczyniłby tego bez powodu. To przecież zupełnie zrozumiałe. Skoro zaś nikt go nie odwiedzał, więc zachęta do ucieczki, namowa musiała nadejść listownie. I dlatego tak mi zależy na tem, aby się dowiedzieć, kto korespondował z chłopcem w ostatnim czasie. — Obawiam się, że w tej kwestyi nie bardzo zdołam panu dopomódz. O ile wiem, listy, jakie otrzymywał, pochodziły tylko od ojca, pozatem od nikogo innego. — I, jak pan mówiłeś, właśnie w dzień ucieczki otrzymał list od niego. Czy stosunek ojca do syna był bardzo przyjacielski? — Książęca Mość nikomu nie okazuje nigdy zbytniej łaskawości. Książę zanadto jest zajęty wielkiemi, publicznemi sprawami, wskutek czego zwyczajne uczucia ludzkie prawie nie mają przystępu do jego serca. Mimo to jednak zawsze obchodził się z chłopcem bardzo łagodnie, chociaż na swój sposób. — Ale sympatye młodego lorda skłaniały się raczej ku matce? — Tak jest. — Czy mówił to wyraźnie? — Nie. — Więc sam książę? — Ależ nie, jakże możnaby nawet przypuścić, aby książę wtajemniczał mnie w takie prywatne sprawy. — Jakimże zatem sposobem mogłeś pan się o tem dowiedzieć? — Kilkakrotnie rozmawiałem bardzo poufnie z sekretarzem książęcej mości, z panem Jamesem Wilderem. On to dał mi dość szczegółowe informacye o życiu, upodobaniach i sympatyach lorda Saltira. — Tak. Toby mi wystarczyło. Ale jeszcze jedno: czy ostatni list księcia do syna znaleziono może w pokoju chłopca? — Nie, chłopiec zabrał go widocznie. — Mr. Huxtable spojrzał nagle z niepokojem na zegarek. — Ale zdaje mi się, Mr. Holmes, że już czas, abyśmy ruszyli na dworzec Euston. — Każę przywołać dorożkę — odparł Holmes — za kwadrans będziemy panu służyć. Dobrze-by też było, jeżeli zamierzasz pan wysłać telegram do domu, Mr. Huxtable, abyś mieszkańców zakładu i okolicznych sąsiadów pozostawił w przekonaniu, że poszukiwania odbywają się jeszcze w Liwerpolu, albo gdziekolwiek indziej. Tymczasem spokojnie będę się mógł zająć pracą w pańskim własnym domu. A kto wie, może ślady nie są jeszcze tak zatarte, aby dwóch starych, wytrawnych wyżłów, jak Watson i ja, nie mogło już nic wywęszyć. Tego samego jeszcze wieczora oddychaliśmy świeżem, wzmacniającem powietrzem północnej Anglii w okolicy, gdzie się znajduje słynna szkoła Dra Huxtable. Było już późno wieczorem, kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce. Na stole w hali parterowej leżał bilet wizytowy; nadbiegający służący zaczął coś szeptać do ucha panu domu, poczem Dr. Huxtable zwrócił się ku nam nagłym ruchem z widocznem wzruszeniem. — Książę i Mr. Wilder są w mojej pracowni. Jeżeli panowie pozwolą, przedstawię was zaraz Książęcej Mości. Chodźmy na górę. Znałem oczywiście niejeden portret słynnego dyplomaty, mimo to jednak nie łatwo było sobie go wyobrazić, bo rysy księcia różniły się znacznie od tych portretów. Był to smukły, poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna, bardzo starannie ubrany, twarz miał podłużną, chudą, nos orli, zanadto długi, prawie groteskowy. Barwa twarzy była trupio blada, a wydawała się jeszcze bledsza w skutek kontrastu z długą, ostro przyciętą, ognisto rudą brodą, która spływała na białą kamizelkę, ozdobioną tylko łańcuszkiem od zegarka, przeciągniętym przez środek. Stojąc na dywanie przed kominkiem, książę wyglądał jak posąg kamienny. Kiedy weszliśmy do pokoju, spojrzał na nas zdziwionym, nawpół obojętnym wzrokiem. Przy nim z boku stał młody człowiek; przypuszczałem, że jest to Mr. James Wilder, prywatny sekretarz księcia. Był nizki, nerwowy, pełen życia, miał inteligentne, jasno-niebieskie oczy i ruchliwe rysy twarzy. On rozpoczął rozmowę zdecydowanym, stanowczym tonem. — Przybyłem dzisiaj rano trochę za późno, doktorze Huxtable, aby powstrzymać pana od tej zamierzonej podróży do Londynu. Dowiedziałem się bowiem, że postanowiłeś pan udać się do Mr. Sherlocka Holmesa i prosić go, aby, objął kierownictwo śledztwa. Jego książęca Mość, doktorze Huxtable, był przerażony, że ośmieliłeś się pan uczynić taki krok, nie zasiągnąwszy pierwej rady. — Skoro się dowiedziałem, że usiłowania policyi nie odniosły żadnego skutku.... — tłómaczył się zakłopotany dyrektor. — Jego Książęca Mość nie sądzi bynajmniej, aby policyi nie udało się osiągnąć żadnych rezultatów. Przeciwnie.... — Ależ doprawdy Mr. Wilder..... — Wszak wiesz pan chyba, doktorze Huxtable, jak Jego Książęcej Mości zależy na tem, aby uniknąć wszelkiego skandalu. Właśnie dlatego starał się, aby jak najmniej osób wtajemniczyć w tę sprawę. — Złe można każdej chwili bardzo łatwo naprawić — usprawiedliwiał się drżącym głosem dyrektor — Mr. Holmes może przecież powrócić do Londynu pierwszym pociągiem, który odchodzi ze stacyi. — W to bardzo wątpię — odparł Holmes głosem uprzejmym aż do przesady. — To północne powietrze jest tak wspaniałe i przyjemne! Skoro tu już jestem, skorzystam ze sposobności i przepędzę dni kilka wśród tych torfowisk. Zajęcia z pewnością mi nie zbraknie. Oczywiście zależy to zupełnie od pańskiej dobrej woli czy znajdę gościnę pod pańskim dachem, czy też poszukam jej w domu zajezdnym. Widziałem, jak nieszczęśliwy dyrektor wił się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc, jak ma postąpić. Dopiero głęboki, stentorowy głos rudobrodego księcia, brzmiący jak tam-tam, wzywający gości na obiad, wyratował go z tego kłopotliwego położenia. — Godzę się zupełnie na to, panie doktorze Huxtable, co powiedział przed chwilą Mr. Wilder. Byłbyś pan postąpił daleko lepiej, gdybyś pan zapytał przedtem, jakie jest moje zdanie. Ale stało się. Teraz, skoro wtajemniczyłeś pan już Mr. Holmesa w całą sprawę, byłoby w istocie niedorzecznością, gdybyśmy nie skorzystali z jego łaskawej ochoty, niema też żadnego powodu, Mr. Holmes, abyś pan szukał gościny w niewygodnym zajeździe, przeciwnie, cieszyłbym się bardzo, gdybyś zechciał zamieszkać u mnie w Holdernesse Hall. — Dziękuję bardzo Waszej Książęcej Mości — odparł Holmes. — Sądzę jednak, że korzystniej będzie ze względu na cel mojego badania, abym pozostał na miejscu wypadku. — Zależy to wyłącznie od pańskiej woli, Mr. Holmes. Pozatem i Mr. Wilder i ja gotowi jesteśmy służyć panu każdą informacyą, jakiejbyś pan potrzebował. — O, prawdopodobnie będę zmuszony odwiedzić w tym celu księcia pana — rzekł Holmes. — Tymczasem chciałbym tylko zapytać, czy i w jaki sposób tłómaczy książę pan to dziwne zniknięcie syna. — Jest to dla mnie sprawa wprost niemożliwa do wytłómaczenia. — Wybaczy książę pan, że potrącę pewną strunę, która może księciu panu nie będzie przyjemną, ale, niestety, jest to bardzo ważne i nie mam innego sposobu dowiedzenia się o tem. Czy książę pan sądzi, że księżna ma w tem coś wspólnego, że może przyłożyła do tego rękę? Wielki minister drgnął nerwowo i zwlekał z odpowiedzią. — Zdaje mi się, że o tem nie może być mowy, — rzekł wreszcie. — Prócz tego możnaby kwestyę wytłómaczyć jeszcze w inny sposób, także dosyć prawdopodobny, mianowicie, że porwano dziecko, aby wymusić okup. Czy nie stawiono księciu panu podobnej propozycyi? — Nie, panie. — Jeszcze jedno pytanie ośmielę się zadać Waszej Książęcej Mości. Słyszałem, że książę pan pisał do syna w tym samym dniu, kiedy się zdarzył ten wypadek. — Nie, pisałem list dzień przedtem. — Oczywiście, ale właśnie owego dnia syn otrzymał ten list. — Tak jest. — Otóż czy było może w tym liście coś takiego, co mogłoby wytrącić go z równowagi, albo też nakłonić go do popełnienia tego czynu. — Nie, panie, z wszelką pewnością. — A czy książę pan sam oddał ten list na poczcie? — pytał dalej Holmes. Zanim książę mógł odpowiedzieć, sekretarz jego wtrącił się do rozmowy i zawołał z pewnem poruszeniem: — Jego Książęca Mość nie zwykł sam odnosić listów na pocztę. List ten został położony wraz z innymi na biurku w kancelaryi, a potem ja sam wrzuciłem wszystkie do skrzynki pocztowej. — Czy jesteś pan pewny, że i ten list był między oddanemi na pocztę? — Tak jest. Zauważyłem go. — Ile listów napisał książę pan w tym właśnie dniu? — Dwadzieścia a może i trzydzieści, prowadzę bardzo ożywioną korespondencyę. Ale to przecież nie może mieć w danym wypadku żadnego znaczenia? — Nie zupełnie! — odparł Holmes. — Co do mnie — mówił dalej książę — poleciłem urzędnikom policyjnym, aby zwrócili baczną uwagę na południową Francyę. Wprawdzie jak już mówiłem nie sądzę, aby księżna ośmieliła się przedsięwziąć coś tak niesłychanego. Ale chłopiec miał zupełnie przewrócone w głowie więc bardzo jest możliwe że uciekł do niej z pomocą i z namowy tego niemieckiego nauczyciela. A teraz doktorze Huxtable, zdaje mi się, że czas już, abyśmy powrócili do zamku. Wiedziałem, że było jeszcze wiele pytań, które Holmes chętnie byłby postawił, ale stanowcze odezwanie się księcia wskazywało aż nazbyt wyraźnie, że rozmowa skończona. Zresztą nie można się było dziwić. Dla tej wybitnej arystokratycznej natury musiało być bardzo nieprzyjemnem wtajemniczać obcego człowieka w najbardziej prywatne sprawy rodzinne; obawiał się może że jakieś nowe pytanie mogłoby rzucić jeszcze silniejsze światło na dyskretne tajniki dziejów książęcego rodu. Skoro tylko wyszedł z sekretarzem z pokoju i wsiadł do powozu przyjaciel mój z charakterystycznym dla jego istoty zapałem zajął się natychmiast badaniem. Najpierw przeszukaliśmy i zbadali dokładnie pokój chłopca. Rezultat był tylko jeden — absolutna pewność, że ucieczka nastąpiła przez okno. Pokój niemieckiego nauczyciela i znajdujące się w nim przedmioty nie dały nam żadnego punktu oparcia. W jednem miejscu krata z bluszczem złamała się widocznie pod ciężarem jego ciała — przy świetle latarni widzieliśmy na trawniku odciśnięte ślady jego stóp. Ten odcisk na zielonej krótko strzyżonej murawie był jedynem naocznem świadectwem tej trudnej do wytłómaczenia nocnej ucieczki. Pozatem nie zostało po niej ani śladu. Następnie Sherlock Holmes wyszedł z domu; powrócił dosyć późno, bo dopiero około północy. Postarał się gdzieś w okolicy o wielką mapę sztabu generalnego, przyniósł ją do mojego pokoju, rozłożył na łóżku, nad nią na środku umieścił lampę, potem zapalił spokojnie fajkę, rozpatrywał się w mapie kiedy niekiedy dymiącym bursztynem fajki wskazywał mi szczególnie interesujące linie. — Jeżeli mam prawdę powiedzieć kochany Watsonie — rzekł — ta sprawa przerasta niemal moje siły. Ma ona jednak bezwarunkowo kilka nadzwyczaj zajmujących punktów. W tym krótkim przeciągu czasu odkąd tu przybyliśmy zdołałem się już po części zoryentować w szczegółach geograficznych które dla naszego badania są niezmiernie ważne i które się nam bardzo mogą przydać. Spojrzyj na tę mapę. Ten czarny czworobok to zakład wychowawczy naszego doktora. Wbijam tu szpilkę. Patrzmy dalej: ta linia przedstawia główną drogę jak widzisz, okrąża ona zakład od strony wschodniej i zachodniej, widać też wyraźnie, że droga na przestrzeni przeszło jednej mili nie ma żadnej odnogi. Jeżeli więc nasi zbiegowie poszli traktem rządowym musieli iść tą właśnie drogą a nie inną. — Tak to zupełnie zrozumiałe. — Ale nie koniec na tem. Wskutek szczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności możemy aż do pewnej granicy stwierdzić dokładnie co się działo wzdłuż tej drogi owej nocy kiedy nastąpiła ucieczka. W tym punkcie gdzie obecnie oparłem fajkę stał na straży policyant od godziny 12 w nocy do 6 rano. Jak widzisz w tem miejscu jest pierwsze skrzyżowanie drogi. Otóż człowiek ten twierdzi stanowczo, że podczas całego trwania służby ani na chwilę nie opuścił posterunku i jest absolutnie przekonany, że gdyby tamtędy szedł jakiś chłopiec czy mężczyzna, musiałby ich był widzieć. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj wieczorem z tym policyantem i o ile mi się zdaje, można mu zupełnie zawierzyć. W ten sposób ta strona byłaby zamknięta i wykluczona z naszego badania, chodzi teraz o drugą stronę. W tem miejscu — Holmes wskazał znowu na mapę — znajduje się gospoda “Pod czerwonym bykiem.” Owej nocy gospodyni była chora. Posłano więc po lekarza do najbliższego miasteczka, do Mackleton, ale lekarz przybył dopiero rano, ponieważ musiał przez noc czuwać przy innym chorym. Wskutek tego służba w gospodzie i rodzina chorej gospodyni nie spali przez całą noc, czekając na jego przybycie; co chwilę ten lub ów wychodził przed dom i patrzył na drogę, czy lekarz nie przyjeżdża. Oświadczają oni, że nie widzieli, aby ktośkolwiek przechodził drogą w ciągu nocy. Jeżeli świadectwo ich można uważać za wiarogodne, w takim razie moglibyśmy szczęśliwie wykluczyć z naszego śledztwa i tę część drogi, czyli innemi słowy oprzeć się na tem przekonaniu, że uciekający wogóle nie poszli drogą bitą. — No, a jakże wytłómaczyć kwestyę roweru — wtrąciłem. — Oczywiście, pytanie to musi się nasunąć i zaraz się nim zajmiemy. Ale przedewszystkiem rozumujmy dalej w rozpoczętym kierunku. Skoro więc zbiegowie nie poszli rządowym traktem, musieli przeciąć teren na południe, lub na północ od zakładu wychowawczego. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Rozważmy więc kolejno oba możliwe wypadki. Na południe od domu znajduje się, jak widzisz, wielki szmat ziemi uprawnej, pociętej miedzami na drobne części, otoczone tu i ówdzie kamiennem oparkanieniem. Przyznaję, że przejechać tędy rowerem nie można; wynika stąd, że tę myśl trzeba z zupełnie usunąć z rachuby. Pozostaje więc tylko teren północny i nim trzeba się zająć dokładniej. Przypatrzmy się mu. Tutaj oto leży lasek, nazwany na mapie “Żebracze drzewo,” dalej na ogromnej przestrzeni rozciąga się torfowisko w części tak bagniste, że ziemia usuwa się z pod nóg; nazywa się ono Lower-Gill, obejmuje przeszło dziesięć mil kwadratowych, a powolnie przechodzi w teren pagórkowaty. Tutaj, od strony tych lasów, jest Holdernesse Hall; odległość od zakładu dra Huxtable do zamku, wynosi rządowym traktem dziesięć mil drogi; przez torfowisko dostać się tam można szybciej, odległość jest nie większa jak 6 mil. Jest to przestrzeń wyjątkowo pusta. Kilku osadników kopiących torf, dzierżawi tam małe parcele, na których hodują owce lub bydło rogate. Pozatem, jedynemi istotami, zamieszkującemi tę okolicę są ptaki wodne. Pustkowie ciągnie się aż do traktu rządowego, prowadzącego do Chesterfield. Jak widzisz, jest w tem miejscu kościółek, kilka małych domów i gospoda. Zaraz obok zaczynają się strome wzgórza. Tam więc przedewszystkiem musimy jutro rozpocząć nasze poszukiwania. — Ale kwestya jazdy rowerem nie da się w ten sposób wytłómaczyć — powtórzyłem z uporem. — No, no, przesadzasz mój drogi — odparł niecierpliwie Holmes. — Dobry jeździec nie musi koniecznie jechać po bitej drodze, zresztą na torfowisku jest dosyć ścieżek, a nie trzeba zapominać, że księżyc świecił i noc była bardzo jasna. Hola! a to co znowu? Usłyszeliśmy nagle niecierpliwe kołatanie do drzwi, w chwilę później wszedł do pokoju Dr. Huxtable. W ręku trzymał niebieską czapeczkę, używaną przy grach na wolnem powietrzu, z białą odznaką. — No, nareszcie mamy jakiś punkt oparcia! — zawołał ze wzruszeniem. — Dzięki Bogu, trafiliśmy na ślad tego ukochanego chłopca: oto jego czapka. — Gdzie ją znaleziono? — W wozie Cyganów, którzy w ostatnich dniach obozowali na torfowisku. We wtorek wynieśli się stąd chyłkiem, dzisiaj dopiero odszukała ich policya i przeprowadziła dokładną rewizyę. Przy tej sposobności znaleziono czapeczkę małego lorda. — Czy nie wyjaśnili w jaki sposób dostała się w ich posiadanie? — Próbowali się wykręcać, kłamać. Twierdzili mianowicie, że znaleźli ją we wtorek rano przypadkiem na torfowisku. Ale łajdaki te z pewnością wiedzą, gdzie się chłopiec znajduje. Dzięki Bogu, wszyscy siedzą już w więzieniu, zamknięci na dziesięć rygli. Ale obawa przed karzącą sprawiedliwością, albo sakiewka księcia, otworzą im już usta; pierwej czy później wyznają wszystko, co wiedzą. Doktór rozmawiał jeszcze z nam i przez chwilę, potem wyszedł z pokoju. — I to dobre zauważył — Holmes, gdy się drzwi zamknęły. — Przynajmniej potwierdza to teoryę, że powinniśmy szukać tylko w stronie torfowiska Lower-Gill, aby osiągnąć jakie rezultaty. Policya, prawdę mówiąc, nie zrobiła dotąd absolutnie nic, z wyjątkiem uwięzienia tych Cyganów. Ale powróćmy do naszej teoryi. Otóż w tem miejscu, jak widzisz Watsonie, torfowisko jest przecięte strumieniem. Na mapie wyznaczono wyraźnie bieg tej rzeczki, widać też, że gdzieniegdzie rozszerza się w moczary, zwłaszcza na linii między zakładem a Holdernesse-Hall. Od kilku dni panują upały, więc daremnem byłoby szukać śladów, tylko w tem jednem miejscu mogły pozostać i tam właśnie mam nadzieję je znaleźć. Obudzę cię wczas rano, spróbujemy obaj rozświetlić nieco tę dziwną tajemnicę. Dzień ledwie świtał, kiedy się przebudziłem i ujrzałem przy łóżku długą, chudą postać Holmesa. Był zupełnie ubrany, o ile się zdawało wychodził już z domu. — No, więc załatwiłem już trochę — rzekł. — Zbadałem dokładnie trawnik i szopę drewnianą, gdzie są umieszczone rowery, przeszedłem się nawet do lasku. A teraz wstawaj i ubieraj się szybko. Obok w pokoju przygotowano już śniadanie, zjedz i ruszamy w drogę, czeka nas bowiem dzisiaj długa i żmudna praca. Oczy jego błyszczały gorączkowo, policzki były zarumienione radością mistrza, który widzi, że wszystko jest gotowe do wykonania wielkiego dzieła. Zawsze dziwiłem się tej zmianie. Ten tryskający energią, ruchliwy, niecierpliwy człowiek, był zupełnie niepodobny do zamkniętego w sobie, bladego marzyciela z Bakerstreet. Czułem też patrząc na tę giętką postać, pełną życia, temperamentu i nerwowości, że dzień rzeczywiście będzie pracowity. A jednak rozpoczął się najstraszniejszem rozczarowaniem. Ożywieni dumną nadzieją zwycięstwa, kroczyliśmy przez brunatne, uginające się pod nogami torfowisko, pokrzyżowane tysiącem ścieżek, wydeptanych przez owce. Wreszcie przeszliśmy do szerokiego jasno-zielonego pasa, oddzielającego nas od Holdernesse, do moczaru. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że chłopiec musiał przechodzić przez moczar, jeżeli szedł ku rodzicielskiemu domowi, a jeżeli przechodził, w takim razie musiał pozostawać ślady. Niestety, szukaliśmy ich daremnie. Ani chłopiec, ani niemiecki nauczyciel nie zostawali żadnego znaku swej obecności. Przyjaciel mój szedł zasępiony brzegiem moczaru, gorliwie i uważnie się przyglądając wszystkim, szlamowatym plamom na bagnistej powierzchni. Śladów owiec było tam wiele, w pewnem miejscu, o kilka mil dalej, pozostawiły także krowy odciski nóg, nic więcej. — Niepowodzenie numer pierwszy! — rzekł Holmes, patrząc posępnie na uginające się pod stopami trzęsawisko. — Ale tam widzę, jeszcze drugi moczar, między obydwoma znajduje się wąski pasek twardego gruntu. Hola, hola, hola! a to co znowu? Stanęliśmy na wązkiej, czarnej ścieżce, środkiem jej biegła wyraźnie wyciśnięta na błotnistej ziemi linia kół roweru. — Hurra! — zawołałem z radością — oto jesteśmy na tropie! Ale Holmes nie podzielał mojego zachwytu; wstrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową, na twarzy jego malowało się raczej zakłopotanie i niepewność niż radość. — Tak, tak — mówił powoli. — To ślady roweru, nie ulega wątpliwości, ale niestety nie tego roweru, którego szukamy. Znam około czterdzieści dwie firm, wyrabiające rowery i wiem, jakie każdy system zostawia ślady od kół. To jest, jak łatwo rozpoznać, system Dunlop z pneumatykiem poprzecznie na zewnątrz karbowanym. Nasz nauczyciel mr. Heidegger miał rower systemu Palmers, który pozostawiłby podłużne kreski jako ślad. Tak więc pewnem jest, że nie są to ślady niemieckiego nauczyciela. — A więc, jeżeli nie nauczyciela, to może chłopca — zawołałem. — To nie jest wykluczone, ale, aby to przypuścić, musielibyśmy wpierw udowodnić, że chłopiec miał rower do rozporządzenia. Niestety, dotąd wszystko przemawia przeciwko temu. Bądź co bądź, jak widzisz, ślady te pozostawił człowiek, który jechał w kierunku od zakładu dra Huxtable. — Albo też w stronę szkoły. — Nie, nie, tu pomylić się nie można, mój drogi Watsonie. Głębszy odcisk na ziemi pochodzi oczywiście od koła tylnego, na którem opiera się ciężar jadącego. Możesz tu zauważyć kilka miejsc, gdzie tylne koło przeszło torem przedniego i zatarło płytsze ślady. — Tak więc jadący przybywał bezwarunkowo cd strony szkoły. Nie wiem, czy rower ten stoi w jakim związku z naszą sprawą i z naszem badaniem, w każdym jednak razie przyjrzyjmy się trochę jego kierunkowi, zanim opuścimy te miejsca. Zgodziłem się na jego projekt i zaczęliśmy iść za śladem, lecz, wyszedłszy z bagnistej części łąki, wnet straciliśmy go z oczu. Teraz szliśmy dalej ścieżyną i zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero w miejscu, gdzie ją przecinało źródło, rozlewające się w kałużę. Tutaj znowu widać było ślad roweru, aczkolwiek prawie zupełnie zatarty kopytami bydła. Linia, wyciśnięta przez koła, urywała się tu zupełnie, ścieżka zaś zwracała się prosto ku małemu gaikowi, zakrywającemu tyły zakładu wychowawczego Dra Huxtable. — Rower bezwątpienia musiał wyjechać z tych właśnie zarośli. Sherlock Holmes usiadł na przydrożnym kamieniu, podparł brodę rękami i zamyślił się głęboko. Stałem obok niego, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Milczenie trwało długo. Wypaliłem dwa papierosy, zanim Holmes ruszył się i dał znak życia. — Tak, tak — przemówił wreszcie, jak gdyby nawpół do siebie — i to byłoby możliwe, że sprytny człowiek zmienił pneumatyki kół, aby pozostawić ślady, wprowadzające w błąd najprzebieglejszych wyżłów policyjnych. Ale gdyby to było prawdą, to byłbym dumny, że mogę się zmierzyć ze zbrodniarzem, który jest zdolny do podobnych pomysłów... Tymczasem jednak zastanawianie się nad tą kwestyą nie da żadnego wyniku, dlatego też wróćmy raczej na nasze bagnisko, bo czeka nas jeszcze wiele pracy, trzeba je całe zbadać dokładnie. Rozpoczęliśmy więc znowu systematyczne badanie krok za krokiem całego brzegu bagnistej części torfowiska. Usilna nasza praca wnet zdobyła nagrodę. — Jedno z głębszych miejsc bagna przecinała błotnista droga. Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do niej, Holmes spojrzał i wydał nagle okrzyk radości. Przez środek drogi wił się ślad, niby wiązka drutów telegraficznych. To był pneumatyk systemu Palmers. — Otóż i pan nauczyciel! zakrzyknął Holmes tryumfującym głosem. — Zdaje się że wszystkie moje kombinacye były racyonalne i trafne; nieprawda, Watsonie! — Mogę ci tylko powinszować powodzenia, mój drogi. — Do ostatecznego jeszcze daleko, tak, jak daleką jest droga, którą jeszcze musimy przebyć. Ale, proszę cię, zejdź trochę na bok, pójdziemy powoli naprzód, śledząc uważnie trop. Tylko obawiam się, że nie zaprowadzi on nas bardzo daleko. Szliśmy ciągle naprzód i przekonaliśmy się niebawem, że całą tę część torfowiska przecinały ciągle miejsca bardziej grzązkie. Tak więc, chociaż w pewnych chwilach traciliśmy ślad z oczu, niedługo odnajdywaliśmy go znowu. Ujrzeliśmy szeroki, nieregularny pas błota, który na przestrzeni kilku stóp zupełnie zalewał ślady kół roweru. Dalej widać było odciski nóg w błocie, potem ślad roweru pojawiał się nanowo. — Prawdopodobnie poślizgnął się i upadł — zawołałem. Holmes, zamiast odpowiedzi, podniósł w górę zgniecioną, gałąź jakiegoś kwitnącego krzewu. Z niezmiernem przerażeniem zauważyłem, że wszystkie liście były splamione krwią. Teraz dopiero zauważyłem także na samej ścieżce i wśród trawy moczaru dwie ciemne plamy rozlanej krwi. — Bardzo źle — zawołał Holmes — bardzo źle. Mój drogi Watsonie, ani kroku naprzód, zejdź na bok, jak możesz najdalej, aby nie zatrzeć żadnej linii. Można tu wyczytać dziwną historyę. Upadł raniony w tem miejscu, potem podniósł się z ziemią wsiadł znowu na rower i pojechał dalej. Więc cóż się stało? Przecież nie znać tu śladu innego człowieka! Bydło na ścieżce! Trudno przecież przypuścić, że został powalony rogami byka. To niemożliwe, absolutnie wykluczone. A jednak prócz niego nie było tu nikogo więcej. Musiałby był pozostawić ślady. Więc teraz naprzód Watsonie! Teraz mając za przewodnika ślady krwi i odcisk kół roweru, nie stracimy go już z oczu. — Patrz, patrz — mówił Holmes, mając wzrok ciągle utkwiony w linię wyciśniętą kołami roweru — tu, w tem miejscu, jadący niewątpliwie zaczął przyspieszać szybkość jazdy. To widoczne i zupełnie zrozumiałe. Spojrzyj tylko na ten odcisk, w którym wyraźnie widać ślady obu kół: oba ślady są równie głębokie. Można to wytłómaczyć tylko w ten sposób, że jadący przeniósł ciężar swego ciała na kierownik i na koło przednie, jak to zawsze się dzieje, gdy chcemy szybciej jechać. Tam do dyabła! A to co znowu? Przewrócił się?! Poszukiwanie nasze nie trwało bynajmniej długo. Ślady kół roweru zaczęły zataczać na mokrej i błyszczącej od wilgoci ścieżce coraz bardziej fantastyczne kręgi. Nagle, spojrzawszy przed siebie, dojrzałem błysk metalu w pośrodku gęstych zarośli. Wyciągnęliśmy z nich rower z pneumatykami systemu Palmers. Pedał był zgięty cała przednia część straszliwie umazana krwią i błotem. Z przeciwnej strony zarośli widać było wystający but. Pobiegliśmy tam i oto leżał poszukiwany przez nas nieszczęśliwy jeździec. Był to smukły mężczyzna z pełną brodą, w okularach, jedno szkło było wybite. Przyczynę śmierci można było rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. Padł uderzony w głowę strasznym ciosem, który zdruzgotał nawet część czaszki. Że pomimo otrzymania takiej rany, potrafił się jeszcze zerwać z ziemi i próbował jechać dalej, to dowodziło tylko ogromnej energii życiowej i wielkiej odwagi tego człowieka. Na nogach miał buty, wdziane wprost bez skarpetek, z pod rozpiętego surduta wyglądała nocna koszula. Nie mogliśmy wątpić, że leży przed nami niemiecki nauczyciel, p. Heidegger. Holmes obrócił ciało twarzą do góry, ostrożnie i ze czcią. Obejrzał je uważnie. Potem usiadł na ziemi i zamyślił się głęboko. Z wyrazu twarzy jego wywnioskowałem, że straszne to odkrycie nie bardzo posunęło naprzód nasze badania. — Istotnie — rzekł — dość trudno wiedzieć, co mamy obecnie począć z tym fantem. Co do mnie, pragnąłbym prowadzić śledztwo w dalszym ciągu. Straciliśmy już tyle czasu, że nie możemy dalej marnować ani jednej chwili. Z drugiej strony, obowiązkiem naszym jest zawiadomić policyę o tem, cośmy odkryli, aby zajęto się ciałem tego biednego człowieka. — Więc ja wrócę i dam znać. — Jesteś mi tutaj potrzebny. Poczekajno. Widzisz tego chłopaka, co kraje torf? Zawołaj go i każ sprowadzić policyę. Za chwilę chłopak wiedział, gdzie ma się udać i nie bez strachu spełnił rozkaz Holmesa, udając się do dr. Huxtable. Holmes wziął mnie za rękę. — A teraz, mój drogi — rzekł — wiedz, że otrzymaliśmy dzisiaj dwa punkty oparcia. Jeden to rower, opatrzony pneumatykiem Palmera; oto do czego doszliśmy jego śladem, drugim punktem jest drugi rower, z połatanym pneumatykiem od Dunlopa. Zanim udamy się, gdzie nas zaprowadzi, spróbujemy zestawić wszystko, co się da wyciągnąć z dotychczas zebranych szczegółów. Znając je dokładnie i po porządku, potrafimy je wyzyskać, jak się da najlepiej. Do tego trzeba przedewszystkiem oddzielić rzeczy istotne od nieistotnych. Nasamprzód wbij sobie dobrze w pamięć to, że chłopak bez warunkowo musiał wydalić się z zakładu dobrowolnie. Wyszedł oknem i uciekł albo sam, albo też z kimś jeszcze. To pewna. Nie zaprzeczałem. — Tak. A teraz zajmijmy się tym biedakiem nauczycielem. Chłopak był ubrany, wychodząc z zakładu, wiedział więc z góry, co będzie robił. Ale nauczyciel nie miał nawet skarpetek na nogach, działał przeto pod wrażeniem chwili, wybiegając na podwórze. — Bez wątpienia. — Dlaczego zatem wyszedł? Dlatego, że przez okno swojej sypialni zobaczył, jak malec ucieka. Chciał go dogonić i przyprowadzić z powrotem. Wsiadł na rower, gonił za chłopakiem i w tej pogoni zaskoczyła go śmierć. Oto wszystko. — Takby się mogło zdawać. — Teraz przechodzę do części krytycznej. Pierwszym odruchem działalności każdego człowieka, byłoby tutaj pędzić za zbiegiem pieszo. Przecież wie on, że musi chłopaka wkońcu dogonić, bo jest odeń starszy i wytrzymalszy. Ale nasz nauczyciel nie postąpił tak. Naprzód wziął rower. Mówiono mi, że był świetnym cyklistą. Nie postępowałby tak, nie brałby roweru, gdyby wiedział, że chłopak ucieka pieszo i może być dogoniony pieszo. Zatem młody książę musiał mieć jakiś środek lokomocyi, inny prócz własnych nóg. — Bicykl... ten drugi bicykl?... — Idźmy dalej w rekonstrukcyi. Człowiek ten znajduje śmierć o dziesięć kilometrów od zakładu. Ginie nie od kuli, która może paść z pistoletu pozostającego w ręku chłopaka w danym razie. Ginie od strasznego ciosu zadanego potężnem ramieniem. A ucieczka była tak szybką, że świetny cyklista, jakim był ów Niemiec, dogonił uciekających dopiero na dziesiątym kilometrze od zakładu. Badając zaś grunt naokoło miejsca tragedyi, znajdujemy tylko ślady bydła, nie mniej i nic więcej. Szedłem daleko wkoło. Na pięćdziesiąt kroków w promieniu niema tutaj żadnej ścieżki. Tamten drugi cyklista mógł nie mieć nic do czynienia z właściwym mordercą, zaś dokoła niema żadnych śladów ludzkiej stopy. — Ale to niemożliwe! — zawołałem. — Bardzo dobra uwaga. To w istocie niemożliwe. Sam to właśnie stwierdzam raz jeszcze. I dlatego mój sposób przedstawiania rzeczy musi być w jakimś punkcie fałszywy. Ale widziałeś sam wszystko. Gdzie tu może kryć się omyłka? — A może nauczyciel rozłupał sobie czaszkę, upadając z roweru w pełnym biegu? — Jakto na bagnie? — W takim razie moja mądrość zupełnie wyczerpana. — No, no, tylko nie rozpaczaj! Rozwiązywaliśmy już trudniejsze zagadki. Tu mamy przynajmniej bogaty materyał! Idzie tylko o to, aby go wyzyskać jak należy. Dlatego chodź teraz za mną. Z Palmera wyciągnęliśmy już wszystko co się dało. Teraz musimy zobaczyć, co nam da ów połatany Dunlop. Stanęliśmy na tropie i poszliśmy po nim kawał naprzód. Wkrótce jednak bagniska utworzyły wielki zakręt porosły zielskiem, a rzeczułka pozostała za nami w tyle. Tu już nie było żadnych śladów Dunlopa. Ostatni ślad, z miejsca gdzie się gubił, mógł prowadzić zarówno do Holdernesse Hall, którego wieżyce widzieliśmy na lewo o parę mil w oddali, albo też do małej, szarej wioseczki, która leżała naprzeciw nas, przy drodze do Chesterfield. Zbliżyliśmy się do brudnego, szkaradnego zajazdu, który nad drzwiami miał szyld w postaci koguta. Holmes jęknął nagle i uchwycił mnie konwulsyjnie za ramię, aby uchronić się przed upadkiem. Zwichnął nagle nogę w kostce. Był też odrazu bezsilny. Zaledwie dowlókł się do drzwi, w których stał jakiś starszy człowiek, brudny i odpychającej postaci, palący fajkę. — Jak się pan ma, panie Reuben Hayes? — spytał Holmes. — Kto pan jesteś i skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? — spytał ów człowiek mierząc nas nieufnym wzrokiem. Oczy miał bardzo przebiegłe. — Przecież nazwisko pańskie jest na szyldzie u góry — odparł spokojnie Sherlock. — Łatwo zresztą poznać człowieka, który siedzi na progu własnego domu. Czy niema pan w wozowni czegoś na kształt bryczuszki? — Nie. Nie mam. — Widzi pan, że ledwie idę. — To nie chodź pan. — Ależ nie mogę nogi postawić na ziemi. — To skacz pan i koniec. Obejście pana Reubena było, jak widzimy, dalekiem od uprzejmości. Ale Holmes przyjął to z dziwnym spokojem umysłu. — Ale człowiecze! zawołał tu przecież nie mogę zostać. Muszę odjechać stąd, a w jaki sposób, to już mi obojętne. — Mnie również — odparł gospodarz. — Mam ważną sprawę w Holdernesse Hall. Dałbym panu suwerena za pożyczenie memu przyjacielowi roweru, aby udał się tam i sprowadził konie. — Gospodarz nastawił uszu. — Dokąd to pan chce się dostać? — Do Holdernesse Hall. — Książę jest zapewne pańskim przyjacielem — syknął ironicznie gospodarz, mierząc wzrokiem nasze obłocone ubrania. Holmes zaśmiał się dobrodusznie. — W każdym razie ucieszy się, widząc nas u siebie. — Dla czego? — Bo przynosimy mu wiadomość o synu, który zginął bez wieści. Tutaj gospodarz drgnął, całkiem widocznie. — Jesteście panowie na tropie? — Widziano go w Liverpoolu. Spodziewają się, że lada chwila będzie odkryty. I znów twarz gospodarza zmieniła wyraz, tym razem w duchu zadowolenia. Nagle stał się bardzo uprzejmy. — Wprawdzie — zaczął miałbym więcej od wielu ludzi powodów, aby księciu nie życzyć dobrze, byłem w swoim czasie woźnicą u niego, traktował mnie gorzej od psa i wypędził wreszcie bez świadectwa, uwierzywszy na słowo pewnemu łajdakowi, kupcowi zboża, ale cieszę się, że o młodym lordzie słyszano w Liverpoolu. Pomogę też panom zawieźć na zamek tę dobrą nowinę. — W takim razie serdeczne dzięki. — Tylko przedtem chciałbym coś zjeść. Potem da mi pan swój rower. — Nie mam roweru. Holmes wydostał suwerena. — Powiadam panu, że roweru nie mam. Dam panu parę koni. Te zawiozą panam o zamku. — Niech i tak będzie — zakończył Holmes — A teraz chciałbym co zjeść, później zaś pogadamy. Weszliśmy do kuchni i gospodarz pozostawił nas samych. Rzecz szczególna, jak prędko noga przestała Holmesa boleć! Od rana nie jedliśmy nic, więc ultra-skromna uczta bardzo nam smakowała. Holmes, spożywszy jadło pogrążył się w myślach i chodził po kuchni, przystając od czasu do czasu przed oknem. Okno to wychodziło na brudny dziedziniec. W kącie znajdowała się mała kuźnia, w której pracował jakiś zamorusany chłopak. Po drugiej stronie były stajnie. Noc zaczęła szybko zapadać. Nagle Holmes zerwał się z krzesła, na którem był usiadł i krzyknął głośno: — Teraz mam! Zdaje mi się, że mam! — Co? Co? — Tak, tak być musi! Przypominasz sobie, że widzieliśmy na błocie ślady krów? — Gdzie? — Wszędzie. Naprzód na bagnie, potem na ścieżce, a potem znowu w tem miejscu, gdzie zginął ten biedaczysko Heidegger. — Dobrze. A ile krów szło tamtędy? Widziałeś, jak pasły się na torfowisku? — Ile mi się zdaje, nie widziałem żadnej. — To rzecz szczególna. Przez całą drogę ślady krów, a na pastwisku, ani jednej.... To ciekawe prawda? — Bardzo ciekawe i dziwne. — Racya. A teraz namyśl się dobrze i przypomnij sobie, jak wyglądały te ślady. Czy przypominasz sobie? — Przypominam. — A pamiętasz i to, że ślady raz szły po dwa obok siebie, a czasem po trzy i po jednym? Holmes ilustrował swe zapytania, układając na stole okruszki chleba. — Nie, tego sobie nie przypominam. — Zato ja pamiętam doskonałe. Mógłbym na to przysiądz. Tak, czy tak, pójdziemy spokojnie i zbadamy to jeszcze raz. Ale ze mnie głupiec, aby natychmiast nie wyciągnąć z tego wniosków, jak się należy. — Jakich wniosków? — Ależ bardzo prostych. Cóż za szczególna krowa, co idzie na przemiany wolno, potem kłusem i galopem! O, taki podstęp nie zrodził się w mózgownicy byle szynkarza wiejskiego! Teraz wiem już wszystko. Idzie mi tylko o to, co robi ten młodzieniec w kuźni. Wyśliźnijmy się trochę na podwórze i przypatrzmy mu się dobrze jeżeli tylko będzie można. Naprzód skierował się Holmes ku stajni, w której stały dwa zszerszeniałe stare konie. Holmes podniósł jednemu z nich nogę, spojrzał i zaśmiał się z cicha. — Stare podkowy, lecz nowo przybite. Dopiero co. Stare żelazo, ale gwoździe nowe. W istocie, ten przypadek zasługuje na nazwę klasycznego. A teraz do kuźni. Chłopak pracował dalej, nie troszcząc się wcale o nas. Holmes przeszukiwał bystrym wzrokiem kupy żelaza i drzewa, leżące bezładnie na ziemi. Nagle usłyszeliśmy za sobą kroki. Obejrzeliśmy się. Przed nami stał gospodarz. Twarz miał zmienioną, oczy błyszczały dziko. W ręku ściskał laskę grubą, okutą żelazem i następował na nas tak gwałtownie, że uradowałem się szczerze, namacawszy w kieszeni lufę rewolweru. — Czego tu chcecie! — krzyknął — czego tu szukacie, dyabelskie szpicle? Holmes nie stracił zimnej krwi. — Ależ panie Reuben — odparł z uśmiechem — możnaby myśleć, że obawiasz się, abyśmy czego nie odkryli w istocie? Szynkarz powściągnął wybuch wściekłości i zaśmiał się fałszywym śmiechem, jeszcze straszniejszym i bardziej groźnym, niż poprzednia eksplozya gniewu, podbudzanego strachem. — Szukaj pan sobie do sądnego dnia! Nic tu nie znajdziesz. Ale widzi pan dobrodziej, ja bardzo nie lubię panów co bez mego pozwolenia obwąchują mi cały dom. To też bardzo się ucieszę, gdy szanowni panowie dobrodzieje zapłacą rachunek i zabiorą się jak najrychlej na cztery wiatry. — No, no, panie Reuben... nie mieliśmy przecież żadnych złośliwych zamiarów! Oglądaliśmy tylko obiecane konie. Ale zdaje mi się, że będę się mógł dosztykutać na miejsce piechotą. To niedaleko? Prawda? — Do samej bramy będzie niecałe dwa kilometry. Droga idzie tędy, w lewo. Zapłaciliśmy i wyszli. Szynkarz przeprowadził nas nieufnym wzrokiem. Nie uszliśmy jednak daleko. Na pierwszem zakręcie, który skrył nas przed szynkarzem Holmes stanął i zwrócił się do mnie. — W tym domu “ciepło” — jak mówią dzieci przy zabawie w chowanie chustki. Teraz czuję, że z każdym krokiem zbliżamy się do celu. Nie, nie, teraz nie mogę stąd odejść tak na sucho. Nie mogę w żaden sposób. — Mógłbym przysiądz, — wtrąciłem — że ten człowiek wie o wszystkiem. Nigdy nie widziałem twarzy tak wybitnie łajdackiej. — Takie zrobił na tobie wrażenie? Czekaj, z tego wzgórka zobaczymy jeszcze raz szynk i kuźnię. O, tam. Ciekawe to miejsce, bardzo ciekawe. Popatrzmy jeszcze trochę. Zaczęliśmy się drapać na mały pagórek z szarego wapienia, bardzo stromy. W tym celu zeszliśmy nieco z drogi. Jeszcze nie weszliśmy na szczyt, gdy na drodze pokazał się jakiś cyklista. Pędził bardzo szybko. — Na ziemię! — syknął Holmes, przygniatając mnie równocześnie silną dłonią. Zaledwie skryliśmy się za ścianą wzgórza, gdy koło nas przeleciał ów cyklista, otoczony chmurą pyłu. Na chwilę tylko udało mi się rzucić okiem na jego bladą, struchlałą twarz. Twarz ta była jak gdyby karykaturą oblicza eleganckiego pana Jamesa Wildera, którego mieliśmy przyjemność oglądać wczoraj. — Sekretarz księcia — szepnął Holmes, jak gdyby obawiał się, że ktoś nas podsłuchuje. — Prędko; trzeba zobaczyć, co będzie robił. Szybko zaczęliśmy wspinać się po kamieniach i nareszcie dotarliśmy do punktu, z którego było widać drzwi szynkowni. Przy ścianie obok drzwi był oparty rower Wildera. Koło domu nie było nikogo. W oknie również. Zmrok zapadał coraz szybciej, aż nareszcie słońce zaszło za wieżyce Holdernesse Hall. W ciemności ujrzeliśmy dwie latarnie małego wózka, który ukazał się na podwórzu szynkowni. Wkrótce doszedł naszych uszu tętent podków. Wózek wyjechał na drogę i szalonym pędem potoczył się w kierunku Chesterfield. Holmes stał chwilę zapatrzony. — Jak ci się zdaje, Watsonie, co to było? — spytał. — Coś podobnego do ucieczki!... — Na wózku był tylko jeden człowiek. To dobrze widziałem. Nie był to z pewnością Wilder. Ten jest teraz przy drzwiach. Istotnie przez otwarte drzwi padała na drogę smuga światła, a w niej można było odróżnić doskonale szykowną postać sekretarza. Wilder stał, nachylony w ciemność, jak gdyby oczekując na kogoś. Wreszcie dały się słyszeć kroki, w świetle ukazała się na chwilę jakaś druga postać, drzwi zamknęły się i ciemność zapanowała znowu. W pięć minut potem ujrzeliśmy w jednem z okien pierwszego piętra światło lampy. — Coś dziwnego się dzieje “Pod kogutem” rzekł z uśmiechem Holmes. — Szynkownia jest po drugiej stronie domu nie na pierwszem piętrze. — Tak jest. Panowie ci są zatem, jeżeli tak się można wyrazić, osobistymi gośćmi gospodarza. A teraz trzeba się zapytać, co taki Wilder ma tu do roboty i to wieczorem, i kto jest ten drugi pan, na którego tutaj czekał? Chodźmy. — Trzeba trochę zaryzykować i przyjrzeć się sprawie z bliska. Po chwili byliśmy na drodze i podkradliśmy się z cicha do drzwi szynkowni. Rower stał przy ścianie. Holmes potarł zapałkę i oświetlił na chwilę tylne koło. Potem zaśmiał się z cicha. Nachyliłem się i przy ostatnich iskierkach zapałki ujrzałem... połatany pneumatyk Dunlopa. Znajdowaliśmy się właśnie pod samem oświetlonem oknem. — Muszę tam zajrzeć — szepnął Holmes — schyl się i zaprzyj się o ścianę. Wejdę ci na plecy. Przez chwilę czułem jego stopy na ramionach, po sekundzie Holmes był już na ziemi. — Chodźmy — rzekł z zadowoleniem. — Nasza robota zakończona na dzisiaj. Nie sądzę, abyśmy się dowiedzieli czegoś więcej. Do zakładu kawałek drogi, a im prędzej tam będziemy, tem lepiej. Przez całą drogę, która prowadziła po torfowisku, Holmes nie otworzył ust. Doszedłszy do zakładu, zboczył raz jeszcze i udał się dalej na stacyę w Mackleton, aby wysłać jak mówił parę depesz. Jeszcze późno w noc słyszałem głos jego. Pocieszał pana Huxtable, który był strasznie przybity z powodu śmierci nauczyciela. Następnie usłyszałem kroki Holmesa przy swoich drzwiach. Za chwilę wszedł do mnie spokojny i zadowolony, bez śladu zmęczenia. — Wszystko dobrze, mój kochany — rzekł. — Przyrzekam ci, że przed wieczorem doczekasz się rozwiązania naszej tajemnicy. Następnego dnia z rana, około 11-ej, przechodziliśmy razem słynny szpaler grabowy w Holdernesse Hall. Przeprowadzono nas przez wspaniałe, sklepione wejście z czasów królowej Elżbiety i oznajmiono nasze przybycie księciu panu. W pokoju księcia znaleźliśmy Wildera, skromnego i grzecznego, lecz ze śladami nieprzespanej nocy na gładkiem, wygolonem obliczu. Strach czaił się w jego trwożliwych oczach i drgających wargach. — Panowie chcieliby widzieć się z księciem? Bardzo mi przykro, że się panowie fatygowali w czasie, gdy książę jest niezdrów. Tragiczna wiadomość zwaliła go z nóg zupełnie. Wczoraj otrzymaliśmy depeszę od pana Huxtable, donoszącą o odkryciach pańskich. — Ja muszę widzieć się z księciem. — Książę jest w sypialni. — W takim razie pójdę tam. — Zdaje mi się, że leży w łóżku. — To nic nie szkodzi. Zimny ton Holmesa był wskazówką, że nie ustąpi za żadną cenę. Wilder zrozumiał to. — W takim razie... na pańską odpowiedzialność książę będzie zawiadomiony o pańskiem przybyciu. Po półgodzinie mniej więcej ukazał się książę. Był jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle, ramiona zgięte czyniły go starszym o wiele, niż poprzednio się wydawał. Grzecznie, lecz chłodno przywitał nas i usiadł przy stole. — Czem mogę panom służyć? Holmes patrzył znacząco na sekretarze, który czaił się za krzesłem swego pana. — Książę pan daruje. Chciałbym mówić bez świadków. Wilder pobladł jeszcze bardziej i obrzucił Holmesa zjadliwem spojrzeniem. — Zatem, jeżeli książę pan sobie życzy, to... — Może lepiej będzie, aby pan w istocie wyszedł. Teraz słucham pana, panie Holmes. Mój przyjaciel czekał jeszcze, aż za odchodzącym sekretarzem zamkną się ciężkie dębowe podwoje. — Otóż, proszę księcia — zaczął Holmes — sprawa przedstawia się tak: ja i mój kolega Dr. Watson otrzymaliśmy od Dra Huxtable zapewnienie, że za rozwiązanie tej smutnej zagadki jest wyznaczoną nagroda. Radbym usłyszeć potwierdzenie tego z ust księcia. — Potwierdzam. Holmes ciągnął spokojnie dalej. — Jeżeli mój informator się nie mylił, suma przyrzeczona wynosiła pięć tysięcy funtów za wykrycie, gdzie się znajduje młody książę. — Tak jest. — I dalszy tysiąc dla człowieka, który odkryje ludzi, którzy młodego księcia porwali i trzymają w ukryciu. — Tak jest. — Zatem trzeba odkryć nietylko tego, co dokonał porwania, ale i tego, czy tych, którzy obecnie trzymają młodego księcia w ukryciu? — Ależ naturalnie — zawołał książę z odcieniem niecierpliwości. — Jeżeli pan wywiążesz się dobrze z zadania, nie będziesz miał powoda uskarżać się na skąpstwo. Ręczę panu. Mój przyjaciel począł zacierać ręce z takim wyrazem chciwości, że zdziwiłem się niesłychanie. Ta strona jego charakteru była mi dotychczas zupełnie obcą. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł — iż tam na biurku leży książeczka czekowa księcia pana. Czy nie mógłby książę wystawić mi czeku na sześć tysięcy funtów? Możnaby go zaraz zaadresować. Interesa moje załatwia “Capital and Counties Bank” na Oxford Street. Książę skamieniał. Wyprostowawszy się w fotelu, patrzył tępym wzrokiem na Holmesa. Nie mówił nic. — Cóż to za żarty, panie Holmes? — przerwał nareszcie milczenie. — Zdaje mi się, że ani chwila, ani sama kwestya nie usposabiają do żartów. — To nie żarty. Nigdy w życiu nie mówiłem bardziej seryo, jak teraz. — Cóż pan zatem chce powiedzieć? — To, że zarobiłem, jak sądzę, na nagrodę. Wiem, gdzie się znajduje młody książę i wiem, przynajmniej w części, kto go porwał i trzyma w ukryciu. Książę pobladł teraz tak, że ruda jego broda wydawała się jeszcze czerwieńszą w zestawieniu z trupią bladością twarzy. — Gdzie on? — Przeszłej nocy był w szynku “Pod kogutem.” Zapewne jest tam i teraz. O dwa kilometry od bram parku Holdernesse Hall. Książę wyprostował się na fotelu; potem pochylił się jeszcze niżej, jak przedtem. — A kogo pan oskarża? Odpowiedź Sherlocka Holmesa była w prost zdumiewającą. Powstał, poszedł do stołu i położył rękę na ramieniu księcia. — Oskarżam księcia pana — rzekł spokojnie. — A teraz czy mogę poprosić o podpisanie czeku? Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu, jaki przybrała twarz księcia w tej chwili. Zerwał się z fotelu, upadł nań znowu, znowu się zerwał i zaczął bić rękami w próżnię jak człowiek, który tonie. Po tem opanowując się ostatnim wysiłkiem, usiadł znów przy stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zapanowało milczenie. Po paru minutach zwrócił się do Holmesa. — Czy wie pan wszystko? — spytał, nie podnosząc głowy. — Widziałem ich razem ubiegłej nocy — odparł zagadkowo mój przyjaciel. — Czy prócz Dra Watsona wie kto jeszcze o tej sprawie? — Nie mówiłem z nikim więcej. Książę drżącą ręką chwycił za książeczkę czekową i przysunął sobie pióro. — Dotrzymam słowa, panie Holmes i podpiszę zaraz przyrzeczony czek, chociaż dane, zebrane przez pana, są mi bardzo nie na rękę. Przyrzekając nagrodę, nie marzyłem nawet, iż rzeczy wezmą taki obrót! Ale pan i pański przyjaciel umiecie dochować tajemnicy, jak sądzę? — Nie rozumiem księcia — odpowiedział chłodno Holmes. — W takim razie wyrażę się jaśniej. Skoro dwaj tylko panowie wiecie o całem zajściu, niema przyczyny, aby rozchodziło się dalej. Zdaje mi się, że jestem panu winien dwanaście tysięcy funtów? Czy nie tak? Ale Holmes uśmiechnął się tylko i potrząsnął głową przecząco. — Nie zdaje mi się, aby sprawa mogła być załatwioną w ten sposób i tak łatwo. Przecież mamy tu do czynienia jeszcze ze śmiercią nauczyciela. — Ależ James nic o tem nie wiedział. To tamten, szynkarz, do którego, nieszczęściem prawdziwie, zwrócił się o pomoc. — Ja jednak muszę trzymać się stanowiska, że kto dopuszcza się jednej zbrodni, staje się moralnym uczestnikiem każdej innej zbrodni, która z niej wynika. — Pod względem moralnym ma pan zupełną słuszność. Co do ustawy, to ta mówi inaczej. Nikt nie może być skazany za morderstwo w którem nie uczestniczył, o którem nie wiedział i które budzi w nim wstręt tak samo, jak we mnie, albo w panu. Zaledwie dowiedział się o wszystkiem, James wyspowiadał się przedemną jak najskrupulatniej, przejęty żalem i zgrozą. Natychmiast też zerwał z mordercą. Och, panie Holmes! Pan musisz go uratować! Proszę pana o to, błagam! Pan musisz go uratować! Książę zaprzestał daremnych wysiłków, aby panować nad sobą. Ze wzburzeniem, widocznem w każdym ruchu, zaczął chodzić po pokoju szybkim krokiem; od czasu do czasu chwytał się za głowę. Nareszcie zdołał się nieco uspokoić i usiadł znów przy stole. — Przed przyjściem tutaj, nie mówiłeś pan z nikim, panie Holmes — rzekł. — Uznaję to w zupełności i widzę, że mam do czynienia z dyskretnym człowiekiem. Obecnie trzeba złożyć naradę i zmniejszyć, o ile się da, fatalny skandal. — Bardzo słusznie — odparł Holmes. — Sądzę, że zdołamy osiągnąć ten cel, tylko zachowując się nawzajem z zupełną otwartością. Czy nie tak? — Jestem zdecydowany pomagać księciu we wszystkiem, o ile sił mi starczy. Ale, aby módz to uczynić, muszę wiedzieć do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, jak rzecz się miała. Dotychczas mogę wnosić tylko tyle, że słowa księcia odnosiły się do Jamesa Wildera i że on jest mordercą. — Nie jest. Morderca uszedł. Holmes uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Książę nie słyszał, być może, o niejakiem uznaniu, które mi oddają ludzie; w przeciwnym razie nie sądziłby, że tak łatwo ujść przedemną.... Reuben Hayes został wczoraj w nocy aresztowany na moje zlecenie.... Tak jest. O jedenastej w nocy w Chesterfield. Dziś z rana doniósł mi o tem telegraficznie dyrektor policyi tamtejszej. Telegram otrzymałem z rana, nim wyszedłem od Dra Huxtable. Książę upadł na fotel i z przerażeniem patrzył na Holmesa. — Mogłoby się wydawać, że to, co pan czyni, przechodzi ludzkie siły. Więc pan schwytałeś Hayesa? Byłbym z tego bardzo rad, gdybym się nie obawiał, że to pogorszy położenie Jamesa. — Pańskiego sekretarza? — Nie, panie Holmes, mojego syna. Teraz przyszła kolej na Holmesa objawić najwyższe zdumienie. — Muszę wyznać, że to dla mnie rzecz zupełnie nowa. Czy mogę prosić o jakieś wyjaśnienie? Książę przechylił się jeszcze bardziej w fotelu, spuścił oczy w ziemię, i powoli, przestając od czasu do czasu, zaczął: — Nie mam zamiaru ukrywać nic przed panem. Zgadzam się w tem z panem zupełnie, że tylko zupełna otwartość jest najlepszą polityką w tym wypadku. Zupełna i ścisła, choćby nawet miała być przykrą. Bo też i sytuacya w jaką mnie wpędziła głupota i szaleństwo Jamesa, jest zupełnie niezwykłą. Gdy jeszcze byłem bardzo młodym człowiekiem, panie Holmes, kochałem..... kochałem tak, jak tylko raz w życiu można kochać. Ofiarowałem tej kobiecie swe nazwisko, lecz odrzuciła je, odrzuciła z miłości dla mnie, obawiając się, że ten związek zniweczy moją karyerę. Próżne były błagania. To też, gdyby była została przy życiu, nigdybym nie poślubił innej, nigdy w życiu. Ale umarła i pozostawiła mi to jedyne dziecko, które kochałem i wychowałem przez pamięć dla niej. Nie mogłem wyznać przed światem, że jestem jego ojcem, lecz wychowałem je, jak umiałem najstaranniej, a odkąd wyrosło, przyjąłem je do swego boku..... James rychło odkrył moją tajemnicę i odtąd zaczęły się dla mnie dni wielkich przykrości. James co chwila dawał do poznania jakie ma prawa do udziału w mem stanowisku i czego żąda. Żądał wielu rzeczy, nieraz pod groźbą, że sprowokuje straszny skandal. To byłoby dla mnie rzeczą straszną, więc godziłem się na wszystko. Zamieniliśmy z Holmesem znaczące spojrzenie, Holmes miał racyę, jak się okazywało. — Tego samego wieczora — ciągnął dalej książę — James udał się do zakładu na rowerze (opowiadam panom tylko to i wszystko to, co mi wiadomo od niego samego) i powiedział Arturowi, którego zastał w lasku, że matka chce się z nim zobaczyć i będzie go oczekiwała o północy na owej łące. Niech wyjdzie z zakładu, a w lasku znajdzie człowieka na koniu, który go weźmie na siodło i zawiezie do matki. Biedny chłopak uwierzył, uczynił, jak mu kazano, wsiadł na konia i ruszyli. Zdaje się, że ścigano ich (James dowiedział się o tem dopiero wczoraj) i że Hayes uderzył ścigającego ich człowieka kijem w głowę. Człowiek ten, jak panowie wiedzą, umarł z ran poniesionych w tem spotkaniu. Hayes zaniósł Artura do szynku “Pod kogutem” i zamknął go tam w jednem z pokoi na piętrze, pilnie go strzegąc. Zresztą opiekę nad nim objęła żona Hayesa, dobra kobieta, jak się zdaje, lecz zawojowana zupełnie przez męża i pilnowana przezeń na każdym kroku. Opowiadanie księcia zbliżało się ku końcowi. — Oto — rzekł — tak się rzeczy miały w chwili naszego pierwszego spotkania. Nie wiedziałem o niczem wówczas. — Zapytacie teraz panowie — ciągnął dalej książę — co mogło popchnąć Jamesa do tego czynu? Przypomnijcie sobie historyę biblijną o Ezawie i Jakóbie, James czuł się pokrzywdzonym, uroił sobie, że on to powinien być dziedzicem mych wszystkich posiadłości, wszelkimi sposobami dążył do zdobycia tych praw, które mu nie przysługiwały. Gdy nie skutkowały słowa i namowy, chwycił się podstępu. Sądził, że przez porwanie syna wymusi na mnie wszelkie ustępstwa i że wtedy uczynię zadość jego roszczeniom. Wiedział dobrze, że nigdy nie zawezwę przeciw niemu interwencyi władz i policyi. Przypuszczam, że zamierzał po usunięcia lorda Saltire grać w świecie jego rolę i nakłonić mnie do oddania mu majoratu. Artur byłby się schował gdzieś za granicą pod obcem nazwiskiem. Prawda, że podobnej zamiany ról jeszcze mi nie zaproponował, ale mam wszelkie dane, aby twierdzić to z całą pewnością. Lecz wypadki następowały po sobie dość szybko, tak, że nie miał czasu urzeczywistnić swych planów. — Więc to moje przybycie przeszkodziło mu — spytał Holmes. — Tak sądzę, przedewszystkiem odkrycie ciała tego biednego profesora. Dowiedziawszy się, że biedak został zabity, James struchlał. Było to wczoraj. Właśnie siedzieliśmy razem w tym pokoju, gdy przyszła wiadomość. Telegram przysłał dr. Huxtable. James był tak przygnębiony, że w jednej chwili skrystalizowało się we mnie podejrzenie, które do tej pory odzywało się tylko słabo. Nieraz myślałem sobie, że to on dopuścił się zbrodni, lecz nie śmiałem tego wyznać sam przed sobą. Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem, jak był zgnębiony, natarłem z miejsca i wymusiłem na nim zupełne przyznanie, złożone ze łzami skruchy. Prosił mnie na wszystko, abym trzy dni zachował milczenie. Szło mu o uratowanie Hayesa. Dziwne miał względy dla tego łotra. Chciał mu uratować życie i dać pieniądze na wyjazd, a uczynił to wczoraj, bo zgodziłem się na jego prośbę. Czyniłem to zawsze, niestety. Ja sam nie mogłem iść zaraz za dnia do tego szynku, aby nie obudzić podejrzeń, lecz uczyniłem to późnym wieczorem, aby uściskać syna. Znalazłem go w dobrem zdrowiu, aczkolwiek straszna scena, jakiej był świadkiem, wywarła na nim głębokie, przygnębiające wrażenie. Związany przyrzeczeniem wobec Jamesa, musiałem się zgodzić na pozostawienie syna jeszcze przez trzy dni pod opieką żony Hayesa, kobiety bardzo poczciwej i nieraz za tę poczciwość katowanej przez tego łotra. Przytem... nie można było zawiadomić policyi o wszystkiem, nie mówiąc jej zarazem, gdzie znajduje się morderca, a nie wiedziałem też, jak zakończyć sprawę tak, aby nie przyczyniła się do ruiny życiowej mego Jamesa. To mój syn, panowie, chciejcie o tem pamiętać... Po krótkiem milczeniu książę skończył temi słowy: — Żądałeś pan, abym był otwartym, panie Holmes. Jestem nim. Opowiedziałem wszystko, nic nie skrywając i nic nie upiększając. Niechże pan odpłaci mi teraz tą samą monetą. — Nie zawaham się ani chwili — odparł Holmes — i nasamprzód czuję się w obowiązku wyjaśnić księciu, że wobec ustawy postawił się w bardzo fałszywem położeniu. Książę dopomógł do ucieczki zbrodniarza; nie mogę wątpić o tem, że pieniądze, jakie wręczył Wilder Hayesowi, pochodziły z kasy książęcej... Książę skłonił głową na znak potwierdzenia. — Zatem sprawa jest istotnie bardzo poważną. A jeszcze bardziej karygodne, mojem zdaniem, było postępowanie księcia w stosunku do młodszego syna. Zostawiać go jeszcze trzy dni w tej jaskini zbójeckiej... — Ależ przyrzekano mi solennie... — Czem są przyrzeczenia dla ludzi tego rodzaju. Książę nie ma teraz najmniejszej gwarancyi, czy syn jego nie zniknie raz jeszcze! Aby nie psuć honoru swemu starszemu synowi, człowiekowi, który dopuścił się przestępstwa, wystawia książę młodszego na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, w sposób zupełnie niepotrzebny i karygodny. Tego żadną miarą nie da się usprawiedliwić! Lord Holdernesse nie przywykł prawdopodobnie do takiego traktowania i to we własnym domu. Zaczerwienił się z gniewu, lecz milczał, powściągany głosem sumienia. Holmes ciągnął dalej. — Jestem gotów dopomódz księciu, pod jednym wszakże warunkiem. — Jakim? — Pod tym, że książę zadzwoni na służącego i każe mu spełnić natychmiast wszystko, co tylko uznam za stosowne zarządzić. Nie mówiąc ani słowa, książę pocisnął guzik elektrycznego dzwonka. Wszedł służący. — Ucieszysz się zapewne, mój przyjacielu — zaczął Holmes — skoro się dowiesz, że panicz się znalazł; książę życzy sobie, aby natychmiast zaprzężono konie i posłano “Pod koguta,” aby przywieść lorda Saltire do Holdernesse Hall. — A teraz — ciągnął dalej po odejściu służącego — możemy znów zająć się przyszłością, skoro z teraźniejszością jużeśmy się załatwili. Nie jestem urzędnikiem i nie ma żadnego powodu, abym mówił wszystkim wszystko, co wiem, jeżeli tylko cel ostateczny i zasady sprawiedliwości tego nie wymagają. Co do Hayesa, to rzecz inna. Tego łotra czeka szubienica i gdybym wiedział, że jedno słowo moje go ocali, milczałbym bez wahania. Nie wiem, co myśli zeznawać, nie mam jednak wątpliwości, iż książę potrafi znaleść drogę do przedłożenia mu, iż milczenie jest tutaj w jego własnym interesie rzeczą niezbędną. Policya będzie przypuszczała, że on to sam uprowadził dziecko, aby wymusić okup. Nie widzę też z mego stanowiska żadnej przyczyny informować ją, że było inaczej, bo poco? Sprawy to nie zmieni. Niema też powodu, aby książę zajmował w tej sprawie inne stanowisko. Na jedno wszakże czuję się w obowiązku zwrócić uwagę księcia... — A mianowicie? — Że obecność Wildera w tym domu może pociągnąć za sobą tylko fatalne skutki. — Jestem tego samego zdania, panie Holmes i postanowiłem już, że James musi opuścić Anglię i szukać szczęścia w Australii. — W takim razie pozwoliłbym sobie jeszcze dodać, że skoro książę sam doszedł do przekonania, iż obecność Wildera była przyczyną wszystkiego złego w małżeńskiem pożycia księcia, w takim razie należałoby.... Książę przerwał szybko... — To już uregulowane. Dziś z rana odszedł list do księżnej. Holmes powstał i ujął za kapelusz. — A więc pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że ja i mój przyjaciel możemy sobie gratulować pod każdym względem owoców naszego badania. Nim jednak opuścimy Holdernesse Hall, prosiłbym, jeżeli można, o jedno małe wyjaśnienie. Ten łotr Hayes podkuł swoje konie podkowami, naśladującemu racice krowie. Czy tego niezwykłego podstępu nie zawdzięcza Wilderowi? Na twarzy księcia odbiło się wielkie zdziwienie. Stał chwilę zamyślony, a potem zaprowadził nas do wielkiej sali muzeum zamkowego. Otworzył szafkę oszkloną i wskazał na napis umieszczony na niej. Napis ten brzmiał: Podkowy znalezione w fosie zamku Holdernesse Hall, przeznaczone do podkuwania koni. Pod spodem mają kształt racicy, aby zmylić ślad przed pogonią. Zachodzi przypuszczenie, że należały one do jednego z rycerzy-rabusiów, ongi posiadacza Holdernesse Hall w wiekach średnich. Holmes otworzył szafkę i pudełko, w którem były schowane podkowy i pociągnął po nich zwilżonym palcem. Na skórze osadziła się zaraz warstewka świeżego błota. — Dziękuję księciu — rzekł, zamykając szkatułkę. KONIEC. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe